Loudspeaker systems are frequently utilized in applications such as watercraft and outdoor settings where exposure to water and other elements can damage the system's driver(s). In sound systems for boats, the drivers are typically mounted in side bulkheads near the entertainment areas of the vessel to protect them from water damage and to direct acoustic output toward passengers seated in such areas. Smaller boats such as ski boats, bow riders, wakeboard boats and deck boats do not have a cabin or enclosed helm, and therefore essentially the entire deck area is open to the air. This allows acoustic energy from the drivers to dissipate quickly as it radiates into space, and it is particularly difficult for such systems to provide quality sound behind the boat such as to a skier being towed.
Loudspeaker systems are also commonly employed in porches, lanais, decks and other outdoor locations in and around homes and businesses. The enclosures which house drivers in these systems may be exposed to water from rain, blowing rain, spray from a water hose, pool splash and other sources. In this and watercraft applications, water entering and pooling within the interior of the enclosure can potentially damage the driver(s) and eventually degrade the structural integrity of the enclosure.